Patience
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Al x Mei. The belly is growing big and her temper is short.


Alphonse was already at home, reading on the front porch. He arrived early, made dinner and was expecting his wife to finish training. It was a cool and pleasant evening, only the wind on the leaves could be heard, but all that silence and quiet was brutally interrupted when Mei arrived, loudly smashing the door behind her. He put his book away at seeing his wife, angrily taking her training clothes off on the living room, before his voice interrupted her:

- Mei… what happened?

- MOTHER! – she said, getting rid of her shirt, the 5 month bump on her belly showing.

- What did she do this time?

- I was training! She knows she isn't allowed to come when I'm with my men! She came and started to complaining about the sword training, screaming that I would hurt her grandchild and making my men uncomfortable! Since I got pregnant she has been crazy!

- She is only worried about you.

- You worry about me and I don't see you interrupting! – she was already only on her underwear.

- I don't want you screaming at me. – he smiled trying to humor her, but according to her look, it didn't work. She always had been hot tempered, but with the hormones going wild and high, she was a little more dangerous lately. His older brother alerted him about that. Edward called the pregnancy craziness.

She stopped for a second on their bedroom door and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Mei turned her face and looked at him:

- I'm going to bath. Want to come?

Mei was already sitting inside the warm water when he entered the bathtub. He could see all the tension and stress on her small shoulders. He put her wet hair aside and kissed her neck, speaking softly:

- Dear wife… you can't be so angry like this. It isn't good for you. – he touched her belly. – Or for the baby.

- I know. – she said, her face low. – Im sorry I stormed out. It's just… Im stressed. My men aren't taking me seriously since it started to show. I'm not training properly.

- Lei talked to me some days ago. He said they are worried about you.

- But Im their captain! – she turned around and looked at him. – My skills didn't change only because Im pregnant!

Alphonse touched his wife's face and smiled gently.

- You did change, Mei. And your men, they care. I know you're always careful while training, but imagine if something happens. With you, with our child. Think about how guilty they would feel. They are good soldiers, they respect you. I know your skills didn't change and it isn't fair, but the fact is: you're pregnant. They can't be easygoing about that. And it isn't fair to them, being afraid of hurting you.

She looked at him and felt annoyed. He was right. After so many years of training, stepping in on Lan Fan's place, doing her best to be a Captain the Emperor and her guard would be proud of, it was difficult for her to realize it was the time to step aside. Mei wanted to continue training as long as she could.

It help with the nausea of the pregnancy's first months and with the stress and fear of everything that was changing with her. Being such a proud person, she didn't tell anyone how sore and tired she felt and how the growing baby inside was making her slow and heavy to each attack, so she was forced to use more strength on a simple move. Even knowing it was the right decision, it was still difficult for her.

Mei put a hand on her face and said quietly, leaning on the board of the tub :

- I will talk to Brother tomorrow. And ask Lei to be in my place.

- You don't have to hurry. I know how important it is to you. Take your time.

- Why are you so patient with me? – she looked at him, irritated again. - Im a nightmare! And now, without training, Im going to be even more crazy and fat, ugly and…

Her words stopped as Alphonse kissed her hard. It took some time before he broke it apart, looking at his wife seriously:

- Yes, you have been a little difficult lately. But this isn't you. Your job is hard work enough. Being a Captain, being a wife and mother-to-be, at the same time, it's a difficult task even for you. I watched you thrown up for months, I know your legs are hurting, you're more tired everyday. And things aren't going to be easier as the months go by. You're so brave and never complain about what's happening with your body and I can only watch. – he looked a little hurt. - Even when all ends, when this child comes, all I can do is being by your side while you're in pain. I'm completely useless at this situation. Even though is our child, our decision, the burden is all on you.

- Alphonse…

- You were never a nightmare. – he kissed her forehead. – And you're never going to be fat or ugly.

Mei felt happy and grateful for such wonderful and patient husband. She held him by the shoulders. Alphonse put his arms around his wife, with a smile:

- I wish this baby comes with your personality. You don't deserve two crazy people in the house. - she said, making him chuckle. Alphonse leaned his back on the bathtub, still holding her.

- Half of you and half of me is already good enough.

- Alphonse…

- Yes?

She looked at him, putting the soft fingers on his face. He recognized that sensual look on her dark eyes.

- Do you remember what you told me, about helping me out blowing off steam?

- Of course I do. – he answered, before kissing her, slowly and deeply.

Mei's hands were on his moist and firm skin. She was so helpless addicted to his warmth. Some touches and whispers later, as they were making love, their hands together and the golden eyes half-closed with pleasure. Yes, she was different. The roundness on her belly was only one of the dozen things Alphonse had changed on her life. She silently promised him not to be stubborn, proud or selfish anymore. There were only place for feeling bless and worthwhile of his love.


End file.
